nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaboom TV
Lovia |founded=February 1996 |notable=Sanvi Smith (CEO) |owner= Sanvi Smith (80%), Channel Six (20%) |location= Broadcasting House, King's Gardens, Noble City |profit=L$ 4.500.000 (2013) |slogan = Lovia's favourite network}} Kaboom TV is a television and media company based in Noble City. Its several channels air numerous shows from various different genres, including news and entertainment. It was formerly owned by the now defunct Kaboom Media Group, but since 2013 has been jointly owned by Sanvi Smith and the Brunanter Channel Six television network. Kaboom TV owns Clarity Studios, a large production company that produces many of the network's programmes. History Kaboom TV was founded in February 1996, by Sanvi Smith as the first venture of the Kaboom Media Group. The first channel launched by the group was Kaboom 1, followed by Kaboom 2 in 1998, and Kaboom 3 in 2009, and Kaboom 4 in 2011. Kaboom TV made a switchover to HD in 2008, with the group broadcasting Kaboom 1,2,3 and 4 in high definition. The same year, Kaboom Media Group relocated their offices, moving them to a newly built business complex in King's Gardens, Noble City. The group's first 3D TV services were available in 2012. In 2013, the Kaboom Media Group ceased operations, and the company was sold, with 80% being bought by former CEO, Sanvi Smith and the remaining 20% being bought by the Brunanter television network, Channel Six. After the takeover, Clarity Studios became a subsidiary of the company. Channels Kaboom 1 Kaboom 1 is the biggest channel of the Kaboom Group, it airs a wide variety of programmes, including Lovian and American sitcoms and news programmes. Programmes aired include * LoviaNow- Daily news programme, with both Lovian and international news. (1997 - now) * The Hugo Mendes Show- Talk show hosted by Hugo Mendes, featuring many political and news related topics. (2013 - now) * Daily Natter- Talk show hosted by Camille Hughes featuring many entertainment and cultural topics. (2007 - now) * Sanvi Speaks- Reality show in which young business professionals compete for a job with Sanvi Smith. * New Horizons- Popular drama series, charting the events of a Belgian merchant ship travelling to Lovia in the 19th century, with some of the country's first colonists. (2000 - now) * The Friday Night Show- Weekly entertainment show, aired on Friday, featuring comedians, panel shows and musical performances from some of Lovia's most popular artists, and the most popular entertainment show on Kaboom. (2000 - now) * The Darling and Crowley Show- Variety sitcom about different situations in multiple different places, while also featuring a guest appearance from a famous celebrity or someone from the Royal Family, with stand-up comedy at the end. (2003 - 2006) Kaboom 2 Kaboom 2 was launched shortly after Kaboom 1, to meet a growing demand for entertainment programmes. Frequently aired programmes include American and Brunanter sitcoms, as well as Lovian ones. However, most of the Lovian programmes aired are not produced by Clarity Studios. Programmes aired include *'Hugo's Breakfast Table'- Morning news and chat show, where Hugo Mendes and invited guests from the world of politics, showbiz and journalism sit around a breakfast table and discuss the morning's headlines. (2012 - now) *'The Hard Years'- Popular Brunanter series about two families living in Brunant in the early 20th century. (September 2011 - now, broadcasted on Kaboom from November 2011 - now) *'The Pitch'- Brunanter television series in which entrepreneurs present their ideas to investors. (2010 - now, broadcasted on Kaboom from 2011 - now) *'The Network'- Brunanter television drama set in the Cold War. (2013 - now) *'Resistance'- Brunanter television drama about the German invasion of Brunant. (1999 - now, broadcasted on Kaboom from 2004 - now) *'Sofasi Watch'- Lovian crime drama about an unofficial murder investigation team from Sofasi. (2009 - now) *'35,000 Feet'- Mockumentary following the lives of various fictional members of staff at Noble City International Airport, and at Sylvanian Airways, a fictional airline. (2011 - now) *'The Hall of Opposites'- Lovian sitcom about a group of students from varying backgrounds who live together in the halls of residence at a fictional Lovian university. (2005 - now) * Life in Suburbia- Lovian sitcom about a boy and his two gay fathers living in Newhaven (2014 - now) *'Regicide'- Aurelian primetime drama about a young woman who hatches a plan to kill the famous billionaire that spurned her (2013 - now) *'Carrington Avenue'- Brunanter political comedy about the trials and tribulations of a hapless Prime Minister (2013 - now) Kaboom 3 Kaboom 3 presents a wide variety of reality TV shows and entertainment programmes. Programmes aired include *'The Lovian Star Search'- Music competition, designed to find the next big thing in Lovian music. Based on a similarly named Brunanter programme (2013 - now) *'Young Crazy Clymenis'- Reality TV show about a group of young inhabitants of the seaside resort of Adoha (2013 - now) *'Posh... And Full of It'- Brunanter reality TV show, focusing on the lives of several young, wealthy inhabitants of Charleston Beach, Koningstad (2013 - now) *'Princesses of Purbeck'- Aurelian reality TV show about the wealthy young residents of Aurelia's Sunshine Coast (2013 - now) Other channels Kaboom Oshenna- News, talk shows and entertainment broadcast in Oceana. Shows include Tuendshen, a news program broadcast at various intervals throughout the day, as well as a variety of other Kaboom shows dubbed in Oceana. Kaboom Congress- Live coverage of the events in the First Chamber, as well as political talk, analysis and debate. It's most popular program is The Issue, a weekly political debate show. Kaboom Kidz- A wide variety of entertainment programs for children. Kaboom Kidz 1 focuses on shows for children under 9, whereas Kaboom Kidz 2 fouses on shows for children over 10, and teenagers. Kaboom Sports- Live coverage of many Lovian and international sports games, including LSCA Major Soccer League and the Brunanter First League. Kaboom Sports also airs a sports news program, SportsNow. Kaboom World- News and entertainment, with a schedule largely similar to that of Kaboom 1, available in Lovia, Europe, North America, Libertas, Maores and Japan via the internet and some satellite televisions. The channel airs Kaboom World News. Kaboom Nederlands- News and entertainment broadcast in Dutch, catering to Dutch speaking Lovians, as well as Dutch speakers in the Netherlands, Belgium, Brunant and Libertas. Programmes include LoviaVandaag, a Dutch language news program. The channel is available in the above countries, as well as Lovia, via the internet and some satellite televisions. KaboomOnline Since 2011, Kaboom TV has offered an online service, named KaboomOnline, which offers live internet streaming of the thirteen Kaboom channels. KaboomOnline also offers a catch-up service, allowing viewers to watch Kaboom TV shows from the past 14 days on demand. The service is available across the world. See also * Veloz Group * Clarity Studios Category:Television company Category:Television channel Category:Veloz Group Category:Kaboom TV